Known in the prior art are aircraft wheel and brake assemblies including a non-rotatable wheel support, a wheel mounted to the wheel support for rotation, and a brake disk stack having front and rear axial ends and alternating rotor and stator disks mounted with respect to the wheel support and wheel for relative axial movement. Each rotor disk is coupled to the wheel for rotation therewith and each stator disk is coupled to the wheel support against rotation. A back plate is located at the rear end of the disk pack and a brake head is located at the front end. The brake head houses a plurality of actuator rams that extend to compress the brake disk stack against the back plate. Torque is taken out by the stator disks through a static torque tube or the like.
To control operation of the brake system, a brake system control unit (BSCU) is typically employed, wherein the BSCU is operatively coupled to the brake system so as to provide control signals thereto. The BSCU typically includes a microprocessor that executes a control algorithm which, based on a target brake force (e.g., as provided by a brake pedal) and actual brake data (e.g., as provided by sensors at the wheels and/or brakes), commands the actuator rams to vary an applied force so as to achieve the target brake force. In addition, the BSCU may implement anti-skid control to prevent any of the wheels from skidding, which is undesirable.